Shopping & Spies
by Megan-Winter
Summary: Mission: Go shopping, blend in, and identify all CIA agents. The Blackthorne Three follow the Gallagher Four into Victoria's Secret. Rating: T/M. as of right now its right on the border. Be warned. Disclaimer, I don't own, Ally Carter does.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I was writing my other story, trying to figure out exactly how something should be said, while I got an idea. This idea developed in to this story. Well enjoy, and please review! **

***I'm adding this a/n now, 4/1/11 because I rewrote several parts of this story, nothing to major, just making some facts line up throughout the story. So if you have previously read, instead of the students being seniors, they were sophomores. I apologize!***

**Shopping & Spies**

Macey's Point of View

Our mission was simple. And it was also going to be one of my favorites. We had to go shopping and we all had black credit cards. The actual work was blending in, but avoiding all cameras, leaving no DNA or fingerprints, and identifying all CIA operatives in the mall. There were 30 CIA agents, but 40 of us seniors. This was going to be a piece of cake. Since I knew everyone's clothing size, and since I knew Cammie wouldn't buy anything sexy or vibrant enough, I bought almost one of everything.

After shopping for several hours and having to make several trips back to the vans, the total numbers of CIA agents left was one. We all agreed to leave it for the others, already having done more than our fair share (Bex spotted two, as did Liz, Grant, Jonas, and I. But Cammie found seven. The only one remotely close to Cam's score was Zach, who had found six).

Cammie, Bex, Liz, and I were heading into Victoria's Secret when we spotted the boys tailing us. I let my roommates know my plan in coms (Bex, Cam, Liz, and I always wore two, so we could communicate with each other and mute our mic's for the class coms). The plan was to find the most daring and sexy lingerie we could find, hold it up so we could all see (so in other words, that the boys would see), and buy it.

We started out with the essentials like night clothes, bras and panties. We could hear the boy's gasps from their hiding place in the next room over as we picked up tanks and shorts, then bras and lace panties in every color. We got push up bras and minimizers (for going undercover, I mean, we are all pretty busty, and you never know when you're going to have to go under cover as someone who's several cup-sizes smaller). After a while, the gasping quieted some, so I decided to spice it up a little bit.

I turned around and saw the sexiest, skimpiest, piece of purple lace to ever be used to make a teddy. It would barely cover anything, but then again, that was the point. It was perfect for Bex! And anyways, Grant would probably not let her have it on for long after he saw Bex in it. Because Bex, who already looks like an Egyptian goddess in sweats and an oversized t-shirt, would look downright erotic in this. So I held it up to Bex. I heard Grant groan followed by a thump and an almost silent "Ow!"

Next person to torture was Jonas. I just hope Liz doesn't blush too much; she might give away the plan. I walked around, hooking my arm with Liz. We walked over to a display labeled "Ballerina Babydoll". I picked up the rose-colored lingerie and held it up to Liz, who replied "I wonder what Brian will think when he sees me." Then she had the grace to look down and blush. Omigawd, go Liz! Way to make him want you even more! We all silently laughed hearing Jonas give a deep growl and what sounded like a slap and Zach saying "Snap out of it!" Satisfied with Liz, I moved on to picking out something for Cammie.

For Cammie, I would have to pick out something utterly sexy. Cam needed something that would emphasize her curves. Something that screamed innocence yet screamed "I'll do whatever you want me to". Because that's was exactly what would turn Zach on (well, Zach and almost every red-blooded male in the world.) I finally found it! It was a satin lace-up corset and lace panties. Both were in a deep, rich, dark red. They were so dark, they would seem black under certain lighting. With red lipstick and a pair of stilettos, Cammie would make any man's dreams seem G rated. I handed them to Cammie who had an evil glint in her eyes. "Should I try them on?" she asked. I shoved her towards the dressing rooms. Then Cammie tossed the panties back at me. I gave her a questioning look. She pulled down the edge of her lounge pants to reveal the top of some black lace panties. I smiled.

As Bex, Liz, and I walked towards the dressing rooms, we heard a lot of extremely heavy breathing as well as Zach murmur "Is she trying to kill me?" and Grant and Jonas wistfully sigh. They were gonna pay for that, if the looks on Liz and Bex's faces were any indication. As we got closer to the dressing rooms, we could hear the whispers of women, all saying how, and I quote, "Yummy!" Zach, Grant, and Jonas look, as they followed us through the store. We reached the isle next to the dressing rooms as Cammie walked out, barefoot, hair down and messed up, and eyes big. She looked freaking risqué. Suddenly, I felt someone push by me and was shocked when it was ….

**I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think of this story. I loved writing it, and just so you know, both Cammie and Liz's lingerie is actually from Victoria's Secret, but neither of the lingerie comes in the colors Cam and Liz have them in. While I couldn't find anything for Bex online, I found a lot of similar things, just not in purple. ): Let me know what you think about the boy's reactions, especially when all three react to Cammie. Was that too much, or to ooc? … Well, I feel really mean cutting off the story right there so… if you just keep scrolling down for a little, you'll get the rest. I know, I'm mean, and I apologize.**

Solomon and Zach. Both. Together. At the same time. It was kind of creepy. Zach looked like he wanted to rip off his clothes and push Cammie to the floor. Solomon looked like he was going to kill whoever touched Cammie. They both grabbed one of her arms and lifted her, bringing her back into the dressing room. Minutes later, Solomon came out, telling us to keep shopping. And to turn around and leave. We grabbed another corset for Cammie and checked out. Looking at our watches (not only did they tell time, temperature, the date, the location, heart rate, and closest shoe sale (Liz made mine especially for me) but they tell however many CIA agents haven't been caught), we knew that there was no agents left. I wonder who got the last one? We headed back to the vans, grabbing Grant and Jonas, and leaving Cammie with Zach.

**Okay, so how'd you like it? Please review! I don't know if I should continue this or not, and I'm still working on my other story, but I suddenly got an idea, and it developed into this. If I update this again, it'll only end up being a two-or-three-shot. The next chapter would be what Zach and Cammie are doing and/or his thoughts. The third might be Solomon's thoughts? Let me know what you want and I'll do my best to give it to you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I apologize for not updating sooner; I'm at home with the flu and have been sleeping almost constantly since Sunday night. The only time I've been up was to check on my reviews. And to anyone who reviewed, **I love you! Thank you soooo much! It means a lot to me.** This chapter might seem like a disappointment, I'm letting you know ahead of time. It just covers the same as chapter one, just from Zach's point of view. Which also means the rating is the same, T/M. Well, please enjoy, I'll do my best to post the next chapter soon! Love, Megan [;**

***I'm adding this a/n now, 4/1/11 because I rewrote several parts of this story, nothing to major, just making some facts line up throughout the story. So if you have previously read, instead of the students being seniors, they were sophomores/juniors. I also rephrased some things so that they would make more sense. I apologize!***

Zach's Point of View

Grant, Jonas, and I were tired of shopping. I mean, most guys guy don't enjoys shopping, and that includes us, but being in a mall that had video game, comic, weapon, and sports stores almost made up for it. But still, six hours of shopping was too much. As we walked out of a jewelry store where Jonas had just purchased three Seiko watches to improve, we spotted the girls headed towards Victoria's Secret. I smiled and gestured towards them, signaling that we should spy on them. Our specialty.

We walked in and stood by the perfume and lotion display, and watched the girls in the next room over. I watched as Cammie picked up the skimpiest tank tops and shorts. I could picture her wearing them and how little they would cover. How much of her body that they would show. I felt myself get hard.

Next Cammie picked up a light blue bra. It was made of lace. I mean, the whole thing was lace. Then she picked up a lace thong, same color. I needed to distract myself before I tackled Cammie to the floor. That would completely ruin our mission.

I looked over at my two roommates, whose eyes were glued to their crushes. I heard them gasping and slapped them both upside the head. **(A/N; like Gibbs, I love NCIS!)** They quieted down as I glanced back up at Cam, Liz, Bex, and Macey. I saw an evil glint in Macey's eyes. She walked over to a table and picked up a small folded piece of purple. Unfolding it, Macey walked over to Bex, and then held it up against her. It would barely cover Bex's cleavage or her, uhm, other area. I heard Grant groan and saw Bex shiver. Shit. They know we're here. I punched Grant on the arm. Hard. He almost silently whispered "Ow!"

Macey started walking around the room, and hooked arms with Liz. We moved to get a better look and still seem like we were browsing. They stopped at a table and Macey picked up a pinky-purple colored piece of clothing. Liz looked down at the revealing fabric and blushed. Then she said, "I wonder what Brian will think when he sees me." Brian was a junior and was extremely into Liz. He was nowhere near as smart or buff as Jonas, who everyone knew was in love with Liz, but that didn't stop him from trying to woo her. I knew Liz was just messing with Jonas, probably on Macey's directions, but that didn't stop Jonas from growling and taking a step forward. I grabbed his arm and smacked him on the back. "Snap out of it!" I whisper yelled.

I looked up to see if any of the girls had seen that little scene. Then I noticed that Cammie was holding on to a black corset. I gulped. Then Cam asked, "Should I try them on?" I gulped again and felt myself get even harder. As she was walking to the dressing rooms, she turned around and tossed a pair of tiny black-red lace panties back at Macey, who gave her a questioning look. Cam pulled down the top of her pants, revealing lace. I groaned. Knowing she always wore sexy underwear was gonna give me an even bigger reason to stay away from her. The more I saw her, the more I lusted after her. And a Goode did not lust after someone. They just took what they wanted, but I wasn't about to take Cammie without her consent.

We followed the girls to the dressing rooms, and I whispered "Is she trying to kill me?" I could hear Grant and Jonas breathing heavy. Later I would give them a piece of my mind, and my fist, when I wasn't concerned with leaving blood splatter. Cammie was mine. Only mine. We turned to face the isle outside the dressing rooms. I desperately wanted to leave and take a long, cold, shower, but I couldn't make myself take my eyes off of Cammie.

Cammie was walking out, barefoot and only wearing the corset and panties. Her hair could only be described as sex hair, and she had a lusty look in her eyes. I knew anyone looking at me could tell just what she did to me- it was extremely evident by the bulge in my pants. She walked towards us and all three of us gasped again. I didn't want anyone seeing her dressed this sexily, not when I should be the only one allowed to. I stepped forward and felt someone step next to me. I continued forward as I glanced over. It was Solomon. We both grabbed an arm and picked Cammie up, bringing her back into the dressing room.

**Again, sorry if this is a disappointment, I just don't have the energy to write anymore write now and I wanted to get more up. I would love if you would review and give me your opinion. Because of the suck-y-ness of this chapter, it'll probably be longer than a three-shot. Please let me know if you have any ideas about what should happen. I have a rough plot and dialogue but am completely open to suggestions. Love, Megan [;**


	3. Chapter 3

I know, I know, everyone who opened this was like "Yay! A New Chapter!" but is very disappointed that this is just an author's note (or at least I'm telling myself that's what your reaction was). But this is a very important author's note! So please keep reading; I have important questions to ask!

What do you want Zach and Cammie to do in the dressing room? In terms of bases ( 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and homerun = French, feel, finger, fuck; && if you don't know what that means you shouldn't be reading this!)(I also apologize for my bluntness- or strong language, I just feel the need to be very direct)

Would it be okay if it was just a lime (1st-3rd base) in the dressing room but lemon later, like back at Gallagher or wherever they spend the night?

Please also tell me what you want this rating to be, cause depending on what happens I'm going to feel the need to change it from teen to mature. Please also let me know if you think this should already be mature, and if so; I apologize.

Thank you all for reading this, and please review! If you don't want to describe what you think in a review, pm please! Thank you!

I'm gonna give this two days to reviews and pm's to come in, then I'm gonna work on the last two chapters. If it takes a little while, I apologize again, I've missed everyday of school this and won't be going tomorrow either. And I'm embarrassingly failing tenth grade. Like, C-D-F failing, which is so unlike me, so I have to spend this weekend doing a bunch of make-up and back work. I'll shut up now and let you review. Thanks again for putting up with me, Love, Megan [;


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't read any of my reviews responding to my last update, but I have seen the numbers, and I have to say thank you all so much! I'm sorry if this isn't very Zammie, but I said I would do Solomon's POV, and here it is. Enjoy!

Solomon's Point of View

I sat in the eating area of the food court. Next to me was a book club composed of middle-aged women who kept shooting me scrutinizing glances. I was wearing a 'Junior Vikings Peewee Football' sweatshirt that read "COACH" in bold leaders on the back. With headphones in my ears and a sub sandwich in front of me, I was listening to the junior class of Gallagher and Blackthorne as they identified the twenty-nine CIA agents that had volunteered to help out with the mission. I was currently watching shelves of camping gear that the camera fixed to Zach's shirt was faced at. I knew Zach would always be within a short distance of Cammie, who was the most unsafe of all the students with the CoC following her. And I knew that, with the camera, I would be able to see who took her if Zach had eyes on her.

Only one operative left, me. I'm hoping that none of Cammie or Zach's groups realizes it's me, they had identified 23 out of the thirty, and it was a little ridiculous.

I was brought out of my daydreaming by the image on the screen I held in my hand. The girls were headed into Victoria's Secret and the boys were following them. This could only mean trouble. I stood up throwing away the remnants of my dinner and smiling good-bye to the book club. I headed towards the lingerie store with urgency in my step while successfully avoiding all the students. I glanced back down at the monitor and saw Cammie, who was wearing basically nothing, walk towards Zach. I rushed in the store, straight to the dressing rooms, while still drawing little attention to myself. I grabbed one of Cameron's arms while Zach took the other and lifted her back into the dressing room.

I let go of her but Zach didn't, instead pulling her back against him and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. The lusty look in her eyes paired with the surprised 'o' of her mouth gave away Zach's attempt to hide his growing attraction. I gave him a sharp look but he didn't loosen his grip.

I gave the teens a piercing look as I pulled off my coms unit. I held my hand out for theirs. I gave Cam a pointed look after she handed me one. She handed me the other. I held up the screen, which was now showing Cameron's back, to Zach. He blushed but let go of Cam long enough to pull the camera off his hoodie. I place all the devices in a black bag that Liz had made as a seventh grader that interrupted all electronic signals.

"What the hell were you thinking, Cameron? Guys were staring at you, and not in a good way! Looking like that is going to give more people than just the CoC a reason to go after you!" She shrunk back against Zach with the use of her full name. It's not like I didn't think she could handle any civilian, but was it really worth the risk, just to mess with a couple of hormonal teenage boys?

She didn't say anything just stared at me in disbelief, so I turned my attention to Zach. "And what the hell Zach? What are you doing stalking girls as they buy underwear?" I gave a stern glance at the way he was touching a nearly naked Cammie. His thumb was rubbing small circles on her stomach. The subtle movement of his hips was almost unnoticeable, even to a trained operative like me, as he rubbed his erection against Cameron's back. "We are having a serious talk later young man." I turned to Cammie. "Now get dressed and make sure you don't leave any DNA in here. Head back to the vans as soon as you're done in here." A mischievous look appeared in Cammie's eyes as I was about to hand back the electronics.

She looked me in the eyes and said "Mr. Solomon? I think I found the last operative. He's wearing a Junior Viking Peewee Football sweatshirt. It's blue and says coach on it." Dammit! I walked out of the dressing room with steam coming out of my ears. I told the others finish up their shopping and to head to the vans, because the last operative was identified.

**I just wanted to toss this out there;**

**-Heist Society will be available in paperback on May 17, 2011.**

**-Uncommon Criminals (AKA Heist Society 2) will be in stores on June 21, 2011.**

**-Gallagher Girls 5 will be in stores in early (January or February) 2012.**

**Also, thank you for reading and please review! I'm not reading my reviews for chapter three, my authors note, until tomorrow night though. So please also give me any of your ideas with that too!**

**Love, Megan [;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I just wanted to post part of what I have written for the next chapter in this authors note. I have slightly- extremely slightly, changed my previous chapters to make more sense, just wanted to let you know that all characters are now seniors and that Cammie did run away and find the CoC this past summer, but came back without answers. And I know, I know, I'm evil for posting an author's note but I just wanted to apologize for not updating sooner and also apologize in advanced for not updating until next week *flinches*. This past week I have been making up all my missed work and this week I have drama after school (I'm on the publicity crew), history (we have to film a video), and then the Missouri Tartan Day festival is Friday and Saturday, and I'm going with my friends, it's a tradition, and Sunday is my grandma (whom I live with)'s surprise birthday party. And I have nine tests this week and also have an essay due in a week. So, I apologize for all my ranting and I know that these are all reasons, not excuses so I apologize. Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter. (This might be slightly different when posted in the next chapter).**

Cammie's Point of View

I was awoken by the sound of screaming and I bolted upright. I jumped out of my warm bed, poised for a fight. Last night I had had another nightmare about the CoC and the time I had spent with them over the summer. When I looked around and saw it was only Bex, Liz, and Macey, who were jumping up and down and yelling, I got pissed. It had taken several hours for me to fall asleep after waking up in a cold sweat, relief flooding me and slowing the blood pumping in my heart when I realized the only people in the room were my sleeping roommates, not Zach's mother and her two of her best interrogators. That was around four, and my internal clock was telling me it was seven o' five. Damn early-birds.

I stalked over to my much-too-perky roommates with a glare. They all knew I have been having nightmares almost nightly, but after a semester of waking up and trying to find out what has happened (and not getting answers), every time I let out a blood-curdling scream, they had been able to sleep through my nightly fits. They seemed to have forgotten about them, for which I was thankful, but I wished they would take the little sleep I got into consideration when waking me up early. When I reached them, I was slightly more awake and completely pissed.

"What the fu-frick are you three screaming about? It's only seven fu-freakin' a.m.!" I asked, exasperated. I stopped myself from cursing at the last minute, knowing that it was not a habit I wanted, only one I had picked up at the CoC base.

Bex handed me a note in Solomon's unique script. It was almost impossible to forge. (I only say almost because I had forged a fifty-thousand written document, in Solomon's script, with (apparent to even spies) ease.) I read the note, which was written in Farsi, that explained that we should pack overnight bags and meet in the lobby. We we're going on a mission.

My anger disappeared and a smile took its place. I apologized for yelling at my roommates, who had been there through it all (minus my past summer), and who always would be. Macey had a mischievous glint in her eyes and said "I wonder if the Blackthorne boys are visiting, it would explain why there so much activity from the janitors in the west wing." Bex, Liz, and I looked at her dumbfounded. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she shrieked.

We all smiled and replied together, "You are a true Gallagher girl, we didn't even notice."

Macey looked like we were idiots. "Well, that's no surprise! You three have been dreaming about you guys for two-months, since they left at Thanksgiving! You really need to kiss and make-up and just give the rest of us a break!"

Liz blushed and let out a small gasp, while Bex looked like she wanted to hit Macey- hard enough for P&E extra credit- and took a step forward, and I asked "What the hell are you talking about?"

Bex was the one who answered, "Come on Cammie, we all know that the last time you saw Zach, you guys were in a huge fight. I mean _come on,_ half the school heard you two yelling, or heard you crying in some hidden passage in the Hall of History." Liz came over and put a hand on my shoulder as I sat down on the bed behind me. "I still don't know what the fight was even about! All I know was that there was so much freaking tension before he left, anytime the two of you were in a room together." Bex stared at me as I held my head in my hands.

Macey had a smirk on her face, not a Zach smirk though. '_Dammit Cammie, don't think about him!'_ I told myself. I was snapped back to the real world as Macey snorted and muttered "Yea, sexual tension." I felt myself blush.

**Hey, I hoped you enjoyed this sneak peek! As you can tell, this takes place the morning of the day at the mall. I feel the need to put more background information in so that it doesn't feel like I'm rushing putting Zach and Cammie together. And thank you for all my reviews, I love everyone who has reviewed and I've started to reply to my reviews, but it might take a while because I got so many (78!). So thank you again.**

**Also,**

**-I am now a beta and would love to beta your story, please let me know in a pm if you need a beta!**

**-The story "Terminal" by ****Mrs. Malfoy-Lautner-Goode. It's amazing!**

**-I am curious if I have any guys reading this story, please review and let me know if you're a guy reading this, I may need your advice on Zach's POV for later in the story****, if you don't mind. You will get recognition if you want it. (Also, if I don't pm you, I probably just decided to exclude Zach's POV, sorry)**

**-Read any good fanfics lately? Please let me know!**

**-last thing, I want to know my readers better so that I can include things that will be liked by the masses. So… what's your favorite genre of music and current favorite song? Do you play sports? Are you in the marching band? Are you amazing at something that is completely underappreciated? Can you speak multiple languages (and what are they)? Please let me know…. In a review!**

**I, Megan Winter, solemnly swear to update this story, Shopping & Spies, as soon as I can.**

**And sorry for the terribly long a/n. Which was 43% of this update. ):**

**Love, Megan [;**


End file.
